


Hard to Find

by RhetoricFemme



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kaoru, Friendship, Gender Confusion, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, high school is awkward, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet discoveries are afoot within the third music room, as Kaoru thinks he's found some time to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little piece. I wrote this over a year ago, and it's one of those things that over time has stayed near and dear to me. It's simple, to-the-point, and gives me warm fuzzies. I hope you like it, too!

Swathed in lightless corners and dark shadows, the third music room stood quiet and empty, save for a single light whose glow took full advantage of the changing room's tall, three-way mirrors.

Pale yellow fabric laid fit and unbecoming against straight and boyish hips. Not that the uniform really complimented any body; there had merely been hope that it might do better, here.

_Everything is wrong. Wrong cut. Wrong color. Wrong body._

_Wrong gender? No... That's not it, either. Dammit._

Turning sideways for further inspection, temporarily forcing insecurity aside, the coppery taste of surprise and blood shot upward upon sighting a second face within the mirror. Spine straightening with nowhere to hide, the yellow dress brightened as a pale hand sent the dimmer switch upward.

"Good evening, Kaoru."

Gulping down a breath of air, he watched feverishly as the young man across from him adjusted the glasses on his face. Left alone without an excuse or his brother at his side, the best he could attempt was to look him in the eye.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai. I didn't know anyone else would be here."

"Neither did I. Every now and then my father goes out of town. It's a nice opportunity for me to step out without ever having to explain myself."

"So what are you doing here?"

Moving closer, the older boy held up a novel and several file folders, confidently presenting them as if they were pieces of vindicating evidence. "Looking for a quiet place with little distraction. Although, it seems as though you've beaten me to it."

"Oh. I was just sorting through...Thinking of reorganizing the cosplay racks." Glancing downward, Kaoru gestured toward himself, "I might have gotten kind of bored in the middle of it."

"I see. We've got more costumes than one could know what to do with. Our ladies' school uniform seems an interesting choice. It's really not very cosplay at all."

"Yeah, it was kind of ridiculous, really..."

Quickly turning his back to Kyoya, be began fretting for the button at the back of his neck, wanting nothing more than to discard the now ill feeling garment. Catching on the fabric and eluding his fingers, Kaoru pursed his lips in frustration at the now stubborn collar. Cemented in the center of the open room, he tried to ignore that Kyoya was at his back, while the three-way mirror busied itself capturing every angle of his worried face.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

Words that he would have expected to contain hints of that trademark, sardonic playfulness, rang in the air with what seemed to be authentic curiosity. Perhaps even, concern.

"Nothing, Senpai. It's just that Hikaru..." Words choked off as the trappings of the collar demanded the bulk of his attention. "Hikaru doesn't—"

"Doesn't what? Know that you're here?"

Setting his belongings on a nearby table, Kyoya stepped closer toward the nervous boy while placing a steady hand on his shoulder. Undoing the uniform's collar with a single movement, he proceeded to let him go, before moving several steps back.

"No, he doesn't." Turning around to once again face this undeniably observant friend, he now counted on that sense of observation to interpret the message of urgency that felt so very close to spilling out of his eyes.

"No need to worry. I'm not in the business of sharing other people's secrets."

Nodding appreciatively, the remainder of Kaoru's body kept blatantly still. His eyes trailed after the dressing room's second occupant, who had since collected his belongings whilst slowly moving toward the door.

"Alright, then. There are other places where I can bide my time."

"Okay," came the near whisper, "Thanks, Senpai." _I feel like a tool, having nothing else to say... Though, it's not as if this were a typical situation._

"You know, Kaoru—I have to imagine that if it's okay for Haruhi, it'd be fine for you."

 _Was that a shot at my intelligence?!_  "Actually, Kyoya-Senpai, I'm pretty sure those are two different things."

Shrugging, he finally turned the knob, as it was clear there was a palpable anxiety over his impending exit. Staring at one another, Kyoya dared to make one last comment before slipping out the door.

"Perhaps next time you try wearing something in blue."


End file.
